pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DPA004: Win with Teamwork!!
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!: Volume 1. Synopsis Hareta and Mitsumi arrive at Eterna Forest and Mitsumi is left behind because Hareta ran off to catch a new Pokémon. While the two are in the forest, they get attacked by a mysterious person and Hareta tries to stop the mysterious person. He succeeds in stopping the mysterious person in a way and she reveals herself to be Gardenia, the Eterna City Gym Leader. After knowing she is a Gym Leader, Hareta challenges her to a battle. Chapter Plot Mitsumi is walking through the Eterna Forest on her own and screams that they are lost. She reminds herself that Hareta already ran off to catch a new Pokémon, leaving her behind. After she just said that, she is being tapped on her shoulder and as soon she turns around, she is scared to death by seeing a Misdreavus. Falling on the ground, Mitsumi sees Hareta behind the Misdreavus and he says that Misdreavus is his new friend. Being recovered from the surprise, Mitsumi reminds Hareta that they are lost and Hareta jumps into the tree to go to the top to look for an exit. Mitsumi wants to follow him but trips and sees that she is trapped in a Pokémon move, Grass Knot, and surprised her. As Hareta is sensing something, he turns around and sees a mysterious person and the person orders Roserade to attack him. Hareta dodges the attack quickly and thinks that Team Galactic is attacking him, so he throws his Poké Ball to call his Piplup but fails and Piplup falls on his head, knocking him out instead. The person is surprised by the move but as soon the person walks away, the person is scared by Hareta's Misdreavus and falls on top of Hareta. Mitsumi sees them and the mysterious is revealed to be Gardenia, the Eterna City Gym Leader. Gardenia apologises and Hareta challenges her to a battle but Gardenia refuses, as she thinks that Hareta is still an amateur trainer. Being offended by Gardenia's words, Piplup pecks her and Hareta tells her that Piplup hates losing, so Piplup wants to battle her. After being pecked, Gardenia eventually accepts it and sends out her Cherubi. Hareta sends out his Shinx and the battle starts. Gardenia orders her Cherubi to use Leech Seed and Mitsumi warns Hareta that it is a draining move. Shinx dodges the attack and uses Bite, knocking out Cherubi. Gardenia sends out her next Pokémon, Turtwig, and Hareta immediately orders Shinx to use Spark, quickly knocking out Turtwig. Mitsumi, however, says that this is a little too easy and wonders if it is a plan. Hareta comments that Gardenia is the one whose weak but an attack grabs Shinx and Gardenia comments that it was Turtwig's Grass Knot. Sending out her last Pokémon, Roserade. She orders Roserade to use Magical Leaf, knocking out Shinx. Hareta sends out his next Pokémon, being Misdreavus, and he orders it to use Spite. Gardenia reacts fast and orders her Roserade to use Magical Leaf and knocks out Misdreavus. Both trainers being down to their last Pokémon, Hareta sends out his Piplup. The last battle starts and both Pokémon attack, however, during the fight, Piplup gets caught into Cherubi's Leech Seed. Gardenia tries to finish the battle quickly by ordering Roserade to use Magical Leaf. Gardenia says to Hareta that he should be more careful but Hareta reacts that he is fine being stupid, surprising both Gardenia and Mitsumi. He says that he is going to meet more challenges and that he will meet Dialga for sure. Gardenia says that she can't change his mind and orders Roserade to finish Piplup off with a Magical Leaf. Piplup eventually survives the attack and the vines from Leech Seed are being sliced off. Hareta orders Piplup to use Airborne Peck and Gardenia orders Roserade to use Magical Leaf once more. However, Magical Leaf is used up and Gardenia is surprised how quickly it actually went. Hareta comments that it was thanks to Misdreavus' Spite that it was used up and Piplup defeats Roserade, earning Hareta his second badge. Gardenia mentions that Hareta wants to meet Dialga and leads both Hareta and Mitsumi to a statue of Dialga and Hareta says that he will meet Dialga for sure. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 1 chapters